When it Rains
by BeRightThere
Summary: Kurt is nervous of what Blaine is going to tell him. Blaine is nervous of what he needs to tell Kurt.


Kurt Hummel stared out the car window thinking, the rain falling outside comforting him slightly. He didn't know what to do, what to think. Looking to his left he saw his boyfriend Blaine looking straight out at the road, his hands shaking on the steering wheel.

He thought back at what his boyfriend said as he picked him up about fifteen minutes ago, "_I have something important to tell you." _To some that might not have been a big deal, but Kurt knew his boyfriend. He could see the pain in his face as he uttered the dreaded words, the tears that were forming in his eyes but refused to fall. The stiff way he hugged Kurt.

The only conclusion Kurt came to was that Blaine was breaking up with him. As logical as it seems something told Kurt that wasn't happening. Kurt knew that Blaine loved him, Blaine has shown him how much he loves him in many ways, so why would he end the wonderful relationship they were in? And also why would they have to go to Blaine's house to do so? Kurt didn't have his car, seeing as Blaine was his transportation to the boy's house, so if he was going to break up he would have no way of going home.

_Maybe he isn't breaking up with me,_ Kurt thought. He looked at the boy he loves again and reached out to touch his arm, trying his best to be comforting. Something was obviously paining the older boy, that much was evident on the look on his face. He continued to watch him until they pulled up to Blaine's driveway.

Neither made a move to get out of the car. Kurt opened his mouth about to say something but he really didn't know what to say, it had been a very silent half hour, neither saying anything, the only sound was the music that was put at the lowest setting and was virtually mute.

Blaine stepped out of the car and, ever the gentleman, walked over to Kurt's side and opened the door for him. The second Kurt was in an upright position Blaine kissed him. Kurt not knowing what was going on went along with it and kissed him back.

Blaine abruptly broke off the kiss and taking Kurt's hand led him up to his room and sat him on his bed.

"Blaine? Please tell me what's wrong," He asks trying to find out what has made the lead Warbler act the way he was. Blaine took a deep breath and, with tears coming out of his eyes, lightly laid Kurt down and snuggled up next to him.

Kurt tried to comfort his boyfriend who was now crying into his shoulder whispering, "it's ok, I'm here, it will be alright," but deep down Kurt knew that whatever it is, it will not be alright.

After a few moments, Blaine calmed down enough to whisper out "I have cancer."

Later that night Kurt laid awake thinking. He watched Blaine, peacefully sleeping next to him. He didn't look sick, he looked perfectly healthy. To Kurt it didn't make sense.

Stomach cancer. Blaine told him that he would be ok as long as the chemo worked, but even that scared Kurt. He lightly pushed away some of the curls that were resting on Blaine's forehead, and he hated the mere thought that he would have to lose all of his hair.

He sighed and thought to himself, _They say that fuck is a curse word but really cancer is. Nothing brings on more of a curse than any other mere set of letters. _

Knowing that he would not be able to get much sleep tonight, he got up and went to his bag to retrieve his iPod. Putting it on shuffle he closed his eyes and tried to think about anything but the C word.

After listening to the music a bit, one song came on that really caught his attention. It was one of the few Paramore songs that he had. He listened to the lyrics,

**And oh, how could you do it?**

**Oh I never saw it coming, **

**Oh I need the ending **

**So why can't you stay **

**Just long enough to explain?**

He knew that the song was talking about God. He thought bitterly to himself, _Even more proof that God doesn't exist. After everything that He does to me, He goes and try to take away the one thing that is stable in my life. _

He sighed; he really didn't see this coming. He would have never expected Blaine of all people to be the one to have to go through cancer.

He turned off his iPod, annoyed at the song that came on and snuggled up to his boyfriend. He smiled when he felt Blaine's arms tighten around him and decided that right now was not the time to worry about such things, because right now, he was in Blaine's arms. Right now he was safe.

**A/N: **Short little oneshot. Tell me what you think, if I should continue this onto a story because I have some ideas if you guys want it continued.


End file.
